Solve for $t$ : $-4 = 1 + t$
Explanation: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-4 {- 1}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -4 &=& 1 + t \\ \\ {-1} && {-1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -4 {- 1} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -5$